Pouksland (Dark Mirror)
The Master Dictatorship of Pouksland is a superpower nation found on the Meridian continent of Mazeria. The supernation consists on 36 states, constituiting 6 districts. and 7 regions. The Dictatorship is currently lead by Master Knight Teridax Karkuta, longest serving Master Knight on Pouksland. Etymology Poksrae ''comes from the ancient language Klevekan, spoken in the oldest districts in Graekurov. The word ''Poksrae ''means "Land of Cold Stones" (''Pok= cold stone, rae deriving from ae, which means land). When founded, Poksrae adopted the Klevekan and russian language, which then gave birth to the modern poukslandic tongue. History Founding and Colonial Times (1187-1197) The history of Pouksland begins in the year 1187, during the First Kingdom Wars (1173-1194). The Northern Kingdom of the Holy Fields of Graekurov established the colony of Poksrae in order to serve as HQ for the Royal Armed Forces, as well as a barrier town to protect the northern side of the battlefield. The colony was primarily formed by 4 initial cities: Claur, Bäess, Sevette and Tzüche. The colony has 6 registered attacks from the southern ranks of Sultan Aqueri's Forces, all of them ended in failure. The wars ended on October of 1194, with the Kingdom of Graerukov defeated. Due to this, King Buruokav VII demanded a ransom of 530,000,000 widgets. This was a rather excesive demand by the King since he thought that the fault landed solely on Poksrae. After the decree of the debt, the colony of Poksrae demanded representation on the royal court, but after many requests, they were denied. In response to this, the colony started "Ret Kampagnaya ser Otroye" (The campaign of Otroye) which consisted in unrecognition of the king until representation was given. This campaign lasted for nearly 4 years. Independence (1198-1214) After this, the war for independence began. Initial assaults commenced on Pouksland's docks with Graekurovan warships attacking the coastal settlements and sending soldiers to massacre the settlers (The Coastal Massacres). In response to this, Drevaek formed small armies of men which would engage the invading forces. Most initial battles inclined in favor to Graekurov. In 1204, Drevaek managed to bribe and contract mercenaries to assist them in the battle for independence. This lead to a great group of civilians, mercenaries and townsfolk to partake in a great battle on the Graekurovan embassy (Storming of the 2 castles), which lead to the capture of an immense supply of weapons, cannons, horses and armor. Pouksland was just starting. In 1210, Poukslandic soldiers manage to eradicate every Graekurovan man on the colony. Using captured warships, Pouksland invades Graekurov and takes ahold the north of the country. In 1213, Pouksland offers a ceasefire should their independence be recognized, but the king denies it and demands to exterminate everyone. Drevaek arrives on Graekurov in 1214 and leads the final assault on the Silver Palace located in Mënes. (Storming of the Silver Palace). Eliminating every guard and soldier, the soldiers reach the king's quarters and force him at sword point to sign the "Trota hur ret lavrayun por Poksrae" (Treaty for the liberation of Pouksland). However, Drevaek saw an opportunity having Graekurov at it's feet. The king was publicly executed the following day. After this, Drevaek ordered the extermination of every Graekurovan man, woman and child, and the sterilization of the land through salt (The Purge). Leaving a desolate barren land behind, Drevaek and the Poukslandic ships returned home to a new country, forged in blood, steel and faith. Returning to Pouksland, Drevaek took control of the country and created a House of Knights, which would act as a government body. The position of Master Knight was created and taken by Drevaek himself, making him the leader of Pouksland. Post-Independence and Expansion Wars (1214-1419) After Pouksland's Independence from the Graekurovan kingdom, the initial 4 cities started to expand their territory farther onto the south. Throughout the years, the remaining cities were built. The economical situation of early Pouksland was difficult, but eventually nearby empires and kingdoms accepted them as sovereign nations and trading started to shift. The newly founded cities offered large and fertile lands which increased jobs and population of the country. "The Great Expansion" (Ret Jaga Expanza) ended in 1418, covering most of the Meridian Continent. Khoran Jeved, Master Knight at the time ordered a bigger expansion of Pouksland, even if it involved the destruction of nearby villages. Troops were sent to exterminate villages that stood in the way of the expansion. This caused a few wars with already established cities and kingdoms, which resulted in Pouksland victorius. While Pouksland expanded, there were a lot of riots and battles in conquered territories, all which were quelled thanks to the tactics of general Krievei Tomana. These battles are known as "The Expanison Wars". By 1418, Pouksland had conquered most of the Meridian Continent except The RS Copulate, the Luthionian Colony of Belgium and the United Colonies of Guandmare. Modernization, The Bonfire of Treason (1419-1429) The Bonfire of Treason (Ret Kyenma por Trosnya, 1419-1429) is considered the evolving event in Pouksland which got rid of all medieval elements, and led the nation onto a new age of modernization. In the year 1419, the Master Knight at the time, Torro Haverki was assassinated in public by a masked figure with a dagger. After the assassination, a full research was led on the nation. It was then revealed that the assassin was Tanmea district Leader Knight Verena Yungi; who along with other conspirators, planned a coup that would topple the commanding government. Verena Yungi was captured, tortured and questioned on the whereabouts of the other conspirators. Yungi finally confessed after being threatened with being burned at the stake, she was executed the following day. The conspirators were found, tortured and burned at the stake to serve as punishment (Hence the name Bonfire of Treason). The consequences of this event leaded to a stricter grip on the population, establishing the Secret Police, Land Security Organization and the Civilian Registration Act. Anyone who wouldn't cooperate with the police or wouldn't register on the Civilian Registration Act would be considered a traitor and killed. This would also lead to the Church having a bigger power, when the House of Knights proclaimed the official union of Church and State, forcing every civilian to follow the Christian faith. Those who wouldn't were considered heretics and were executed. In celebration of The Bonfire of Treason, the House of Knights designed a newer flag, which would represent "The alliegence of the Poukslandic people to god, order and faith; a true show of the power, the superiority and the well-deserved right to rule the world of the Poukslandic people." Mazerian Cataclysm (1923-Present Times) Part of Pouksland's rise to power was due to the Mazerian Cataclysm, a huge conflict which resulted in the dissolution, conquer, rise, merging and destruction of various nations. The Mazerian Cataclysm began with the conflict between Tannarabia and Milroman over recently found oil fields. After Milroman attacked Tannarabian oil roigs, war was declared. The conflict went going until March 15th,1929 when Tannarabia launched a nuclear missile on northern Milroman. Tannarabia's actions raised alarms all over Mazeria, especially concerning newly appointed Master Knight Veiraz Karkuta. After the Vedia bombing, Boreo and Azelia decided to unite under the Borean-Azelian Estate, to reinforce supplies in case of imminent attacks. In April 2nd, Milroman launches an even more powerful nuclear missile on the Tannarabian capital of Greatclan, crippling the nation. The aftermath of the attack left a gigantic desolate site known as "No Man's Land" on former Tannarabian territory. Weakened by the sudden attack, Tannarabia surrenders but the Borean-Azelian Estate considers Milroman a threat to Mazeria and declares war on June 19th. Throughout 5 years, The Estate and Milroman fight through the Mazerian continent until the nation of Minkal declares war on both Tannarabia and The Estate to protect Milroman in October 23rd, 1934. The conflict kept tearing the continent with The Estate capturing the Milromanian provinces of Punta Alta, Pedraza and Almafuerte, which became Tannarabian territory. In a last-ditch effort to end the war, Minkal fires a series of ballistic missiles that would level the nor-eastern seaboard of the continent in May 17th, 1938. A special ops Estate group manages to detonate the missiles in mid-air, but the Poukslandic city of Tovens is collaterally damaged. After the incident, Pouksland declares war on all 4 countries. As a security measure to pave for an invasion, Pouksland launches a line of ballistic missiles in the middle of the Khorrosan continent, desolating much of Minkalian and Estate territory. The leveled and scorched area is named "The Buffer Zone" and Pouksland invades and conquers many cities of all nations from the north. After 70 years of warfare, the Khorrosan continent is left in a desolate state. With Pouksland presenting itself as a greater threat, The 4 nations decide for there to be peace among them and join as "The Khorrosan Union". The union gathers all of it's resources and fights on the enemy of the north. As of this day, the Union has entered into a stalemate and with the assistance of the nation of Kaorse and the People's Army, peace could be very possible between the 2 superpowers. Civil War (2001-Present Times) As a response of the Mazerian Cataclysm, civilians from different states of Pouksland have voiced protests against Pouksland's actions in the war and Pouksland's totalitarian government. These protests began around 2001, but then turned violent over the years. In 2005, a group of insurgents declared a revolution against Pouksland. The insurgents, now known as the "New Poukslandic Insurgent Army" have conquered most of the Lewanda area, marking borders and declaring as the official state of New Pouksland (Nova Poksrae). Though still unrecognized by most Mazerian countries, the insurgent state has taken almost half of all Poukslandic territory. Geography Climate The climate of Pouksland's coast is subpolar oceanic. Regions in the world with similar climates include Iceland, the Aleutian Islands, the Alaska Peninsula, and Tierra del Fuego, although these regions are closer to the equator. Despite it's proximity to the Arctic, the northern coast remains ice-free through the winter. Ice incursions are rare, the last having occurred on the north coast in 1998. The climate varies between different parts of the country. Generally speaking, the gulf's is warmer, wetter and windier than the north's. The Central Highlands are the coldest part of the country. Low-lying inland areas in the north are the most arid. Snowfall in winter is more common in the north than the south. Pouksland's predominant biomes include Tundra, Coniferous forest and Alpine. Biodiversity There are only 800 species of insects in Pouksland, which is low compared to other countries in Mazeria. There are no native species of reptiles or amphibians in the land. The animals of Pouksland include the grey mountain bear, poukslandic caribou, the snow hare, the marbled wolf, the artic fox, the snow deer, the polar panther and the short tail badger. Marine mammals include the north-poukslandic walrus, the white seal, the Coloruss whale and the leopard seal. Many species of fish are found on Pouksland's coasts, specifically in the Pouksland gulf. Birds are also an important part of Pouksland's animal life. These include the khuluan bluebird, the black-spotted albatross, Käers and Kukunas. Whale hunting is allowed for only a week every year in Pouksland. Whale reproduction has been fully controlled by the poukslandic government in order to increase the whale population. In early 2003, a proposition was sent to the Court of Justice to decrease the number of whales hunted each year; this proposition has been rejected 3 times. Demographics All of the Poukslandic population is native to Pouksland. Since the mid-years years of the Mazerian Cataclysm, Pouksland has implanted a ban on immigration. There's no foreign population on Pouksland. Population The most populated city in Pouksland is the capital of Tzüche, host city of the House of Knights. With 2 million civilians living in the capital alone, Tzüche is the most progressive and laboring city in the country. Tzüche is also the most touristic city in Pouksland, due to many of it's monuments, historical buildings and reserves. Language Pouksland's official written and spoken language is poukslandic, a language descended from Klevekan; an ancient tongue spoken in Graekurov. In grammar and vocabulary it has changed very little, but due to influences from russian and germanic, has a very different pronunciation on vowels and consonants. English and Russian are compulsory languages on education, as well as secondary languages in the country Other commonly spoken languages are German, Dutch and Norwegian. Health Pouksland has a universal health care that is administered by the Poukslandic Ministry of Health (Poksrae Minyestre por Zallot) and paid for taxes (56.3%) and government funding (10.2%). Pouksland stands in top 10% in the world for healthiest citizens. Most common diseases in Pouksland are fevers and colds. Additionally, Pouksland has a very low level of pollution, thanks to an overwhelming reliance on solar and wind power, and a very high level of environmental consciousness. Religion Pouksland's national religion is Christianism. Being a christian is mandatory for every civilian on the country, as it has been dictated since the end of The Bonfire of Treason. Following another religion or being atheist is considered a high level crime as well as treason and can be punished by death. Politics Government The Poukslandic government is based on the idea of a Neo-Fascist Dictatorship. The country is ruled by The House of Knights, which is dictated by a Master Knight. The House of Knights deals with governmental changes as well as matters of state and church. The House of Knights consists on 36 Leader Knights which represent each of the states; 6 Guardian Knights that represent the 6 districts and one Master Knight, which represents the country. The current Master Knight is Teridax Karkuta, son of Mako Karkuta, past Master Knight. Military Pouksland's official army is The Sacred Poukslandic Armada (Ret Sankra Poksrae Armata). The armada is the most funded organization on the country, with over 70% of the country's funds going to it. The armada controls the public police, navy and exterior army. The armada has been recognized as one of the most powerful armies in the world. Despite the Sacred Poukslandic Armada controlling most of the forces of the nation, it's secret service consist of the highest trained soldiers on the country. This faction is known as The Poukslandic Inquisition and Crusading Knight Armada. The Inquisition and Crusading Knight Armada, more commonly known as "The Inquisition" and "The Crusaders", consists of highly experienced soldiers which are trained in all forms of combat: warfare, guerilla warfare, hand-to-hand combat, extraction, rescue, assassination, spying and more. The Inquisition deals in national state matters, such as dealing with treason and serving as protection for the Master Knight, while The Crusaders deal with international matters, such as rescuing, assisting on war, kidnapping and retrieving vital assets to the nation. Foreign Relations Pouksland has cut off all exterior relations since The Mazerian Cataclysm. Dictated by the House of Knights in 2004, all individuals who are on Poukslandic ground and are not registered on the list of civilians or are in possession of a foreign passport are considered traitors and are punished by death. National Anthem Pouksland's national anthem, also called "Ret Tar por Hër (The Land of Faith) was written in 1196, two years after it's independence. It was written by Wodvo Norda, a musician who lived in a cottage on the outskirts of Bodar. Culture Pouksland is rich in culture, both in modern and fine arts. Among the different organizations that foment and encourage arts there is The Pouksland Institute of Visual Arts (Poksrae Enschtitut por Vezelg Härtek), which also serves as an art museum, located in Tzüche. Another one is the Pouksland Palace of Music (Poksrae Palazzyi por Mosika) which also serves as a concert for the national orchestra and other artists. Tzüche is the city with most museums in Mazeria, with over 400 different museums, big and small residing in the capital. Folklore Pouksland's native culture comes from heavily influential Graekurovan culture. Graekurovan culture from pre-independence Pouksland has sparked many traditions like Fisher's day (Fayor Svata), and Pouksland's take on Christmas, The Week of Kruba-Nesmu. (Ret Kravensva por Kruba-Nesmu), where through the last week of December, every kid is given a present every day from Kruba-Nesmu, the spirit of snow. At Sunday of Kruba-Nesmu, a large feast is held on the eldest brother's home, in which the last present is delivered to everyone, a small bag of gold. There are many legends in the northern part of Pouksland; most famous being the legend of Crez-Myugar, a giant magic walrus that grants wishes to those who find a special stone. Despite being a very old legend, Crez-Myugar has attracted the attention of myth hunters and cryptozoologists after various reports of sightings of a gigantic animal seen on the coasts of Coloruss, Bäess and Claur. Another legendary creature originating from poukslandic folklore is the Hiër Vurpo (Ice Wolf). According to the old tales, the Ice Wolfs are creatures who look like wolfs but have ice spikes on their backs, while having bright blue eyes that glow out in blizzards. These creatures have been used in novels, videogames, movies and tv shows, and remain one of the most famous signature creatures of Pouksland. Literature Pouksland's literature works come from old and new. As mentioned before, the oldest known written documents in Pouksland are the 1030 years old Scripts of Origin (Ret Sretik Por Genysy), which talk about a giant manta ray which gave birth to the world on it's back, and that all events in nature are just glimpses of the territory the great manta ray is passing by. These documents are being kept in The House of Knights for conservation and display to the public. Music Pouksland has also many worldwide recognized musical artists, such as the famous band "Törpik", whose main singer Ivan Ghoreova lives in Proyat. Other famous artists include piano composer Merkhom Maverischky, who has won over 20 music awards and has over 34 different recognitions in different musical institutes from all over the world. There's also Hani Monk, famous poukslandic-japanese Volkaroini player from Sevette. Her world tours are some of the most demanded on the world and on the music business. Pouksland has a small variety of native instruments. Among them is the Volkaroini, an small oak-wood string instrument consisting of 6 strings, like a guitar which plays like a violin. The sound the Volkaroini makes is similar to that of the violin, but deeper in tone. Another is the Bear Claw Flute, an odd looking flute, almost resembling an ocarina with the blowing holes at the tip of 4 curved "fingers". According to many tourists and people, traditional poukslandic music is very similar to irish music. Media Pouksland's largest television stations are the state-run YoroTV, and the privately owned SkarjaYeni. Smaller stations exist too. Radio is broadcast throughout the country, main radio stations include Spok 3.94, Bilyan 5.23 and Tetena 9.10. Daily newspapers include Üsana Krei (Bear's cry) and Ret Poksrae Wendü (The Pouksland Wind). There are several known actors, producers and directors from Pouksland, such as Nidhiki Tumas, famous actress who starred in movies such as Hell No!, Halloween VIII and Star-split Lovers (Störtkros Lürek). Including other recognized actors are Mikhail Terrtolov, famous for his role as the infamous villain Veller Grössman in the movie saga "Under the tip" and young actress Yola Goranov, who will star as Tera in the upcoming adaptation of "Winds of the north". Famous poukslandic directors include Rosno Nevari, director of "Cry, Cry Again", "Sack Lunch" and "Deathblow". There's also Hafu Karve, director of the critically acclaimed movie franchise "Ztars". Cuisine All around Pouksland, there are different traditional dishes that can variate depending on which city they are served, some of the most famous Poukslandic dishes include: *Krëvett, fried ham croquettes filled with cheese *Stollote, onion rings with rootbeer sauce *Ztruyaek, a hot beverage made with berries and cinnamon *Teretava, traditional candy made from honey and peppermint *Ztratovizkhy, a spicy soup made with peppermint, tomatoes, cheese and herring *Muakayok, a deep-fried dough covered in sugar, popular dessert in northern Pouksland *Truvae, a sweet flavored peppermint tea *Pashrya, a peppermint herbal cake Peppermint is a highly preffered ingredient in Pouksland. Most dishes in poukslandic cuisine use peppermint due to it's minty flavor and scent. Peppermint is also the most grown herb in the country, only the finest crops are reserved for high class gourmet restaurants. These fine peppermint leafs are very expensive though, only 110 widgets for a kilogram. Coloruss is one of the most gourmet cities on Pouksland, it's streets are filled with different restaurants, food stands and cafés that offer many traditional dishes and drinks from all the cities. It's most popular restaurant "Trovyojave" is widely known across Mazeria, famous for it's Ztratovizkhy. Sports Pouksland's national sport, Köhli, has been around since 1567, when it was invented. The game consists on 3 teams facing each other in a triangular arena. Each team consists of an attacker and a defender. The attacker's objective is to score the Köhli ball inside the opponent teams' goal, while the defender's objective is to protect the goal. Whichever team reaches 10 goals first, wins the game. Rules of Köhli: * All attacker's must wish luck to the opponents before the game starts. * When the game begins, the attacker's must be at the center of the arena with the Köhli ball in front of them. * Each attacker is given a Köhli stick to move the ball. Attackers can move the ball with the hammer end of the Köhli stick or their feet. * Attackers cannot use their hands to move the ball. * Each defender is given a Köhli stick and a Köhli shield to defend the goal. Defenders can use their Köhli stick, shield or hands to protect the goal. * Defenders cannot use their legs to repel the ball. * Whichever team reaches 10 goals first, wins the game. * If no teams reach 10 goals in the first 40 minutes, the two teams with the highest score must play against themselves to determine a winner. (Elimination) * If there are two teams with tied goals and the remaining team has the highest score in the Elimination process, the two tied teams must engage to play against the other team. (Picking) * If no teams have scored in the 40 minutes of the game, or all teams have the same score, whichever team scores first wins the game. (Sudden Death) * In Sudden Death, there are no Defenders. * Should a team break any of the rules of Köhli, that team should be considered disqualified from the game and the remaining teams must engage in Elimination. Every year, Pouksland holds a National Köhli Tournament (Aeye Köhli Tornamento) in which each city send in 6 teams to compete against the other cities. At the end 3 teams from 3 cities engage in the finale. Despite being considered separate territory from Pouksland, Kravatya still participates in the Pouksland National Köhli Tournament. Economics Pouksland is economically powerfull, due to it's succesfull exports and imports, both nationally and internationally. During it's early years, the economy in Pouksland was a weak one, due to trades only ocurring inside the country. Instead of the modern widget, Pouskland implated a bartering system, which boosted various businesses around the land. Among the various merchants in the land most traded farm products, fish, gold and sugar. During The Great Expansion many new markets opened, such as those of silver, textiles, gems, animals and Döykyato balls. However, when the country started to grow, the value that the country had wasn't enough, so a new trading system was implanted. The Widget was implanted in the year 1467, replacing the original barter trading system. The implantation of this system boosted up the country economically throughout the years. Widgets can be traded in both coins called "Deschek" (disks) and in paper bills known as "Pevek". There are 4 types of Deschek and 5 types of Pevek, they all have different values depending on size, shape and colour.